Warm my Heart
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: <html><head></head>(Season 4x02 Spoilers) Set directly after Elsa helps Emma escape from the icy cave, Killian does his best to warm Emma and keep her safe. (Missing Scene)</html>


**Set after 4x02 when Elsa unfreezes the ice wall and lets Emma escape with her life.**

(SPOILERS SEASON 4)

* * *

><p>"Swan!", Killian yelled in anguish. He saw her, her pale face and blue tinted lips. The girl Elsa helped her along but it was apparent that in her frozen state Emma could barely stay awake let alone walk.<p>

Finally the pirate wrapped his right arm around the lass and pulled her into his arms, "Are you alright?", he said his voice raspy with emotion. _Worth more than just some loot._

"Yeah", her teeth chattered, "I can't feel my...legs". She struggled to stand, her feet sliding.

Killian pulled her up and swung her into his arms, "You're safe, just rest. We will get you warm."

He barely paid attention to David and Elsa having a brief conversation, just watched Emma shake silently in his arms, her eyes drifting shut. He held her closely, _gods she was cold_, walking away from the ice and toward the car.

"Killian?", she whispered. Her hand grasping his.

"Yes love?" he said placing her down on the backseat.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course. "

He moved to sit next to her cranking up the heat in the car before grasping her hands. She leaned into the crook of his neck and he gladly wrapped his arms around her, "You're safe", he whispered.

Emma felt around Killians single callus ridden hand. She felt the desperation as he held her thawing palms so tightly. Rubbing the pads of her shaking fingers over his knuckles she felt bumps glancing over to see scraps and deep cuts. Like he was clawing something.

Looking up she realized he must have tried to tear through the thick ice wall.

With his warm breath falling across her neck and his gentle stubble brushing her cheek she sighed.

For once she really did feel safe.

* * *

><p>Once at the apartment Killian carried Emma to her room, luckily Mary Margaret had solved the power problem so they had heat. The pirate placed Emma down on the bed while he searched for some warmer clothes through her drawers.<p>

He pulled out some sweats and a fuller sweater. When he turned he saw Emma was trying to stand.

"Swan you should really lie down", Hook insisted moving forward to place the clothes down.

Emma just held herself shaking her head, "I should see about that ice wall-

Killian jumped forward in time to catch the sheriff as she started to shake again, "Please rest, if not for me, for yourself, David will take care of the sheriff duties."

Emma nodded allowing Killian to return her to the bed. The pirate stood there awkwardly holding her new clothes seeing the old ones were frozen through.

Emma just smiled, "I guess I'll have to get undressed."  
>"Aye, I'll leave if you want to protect your modesty"<br>"No. I don't think I can… can you help me?"

Killian nodded bringing the clothes over and helping Emma sit up so that her legs dangled over the side of the bed. The pirate started with her top removing the stiffen leather jacket hesitating before pulling the sweater over her head.

He tried not to stare at her perfect pale skin, unblemished and rounded bosom. This was not how he thought her first undressing would go.

Emma shook even harder leaning into Killian.

"So cold", she said squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's alright love", Killian said sliding her arms into the sweater and zipping it up. He then moved trying to pull down her jeans leaving her in only underwear. He quickly pulled up her sweatpants and slip some fuzzy socks over her feet.

"Better?", he asked pulling the thick comforter over her and pushing pillows near her head.

"Mmmhhmm", she said nodding.

Killian smiled, "Just rest love."

The pirate turned to leave only to have his hook caught by Emma's small hand.

"Stay? Please?"  
>Killian felt a warmth spread through his chest, that Emma was really no longer pushing him away but still he hesitated, "David wouldn't approve…"<p>

"I'm a grown woman", she said teeth chattering, "and he can't tell me what to do…"  
>The pirate smiled, removing his thick coat and draping it over the chair before kicking off his boots. Climbing into the large bed he scooted next to Emma wrapping his arms around her body. She sighed gratefully closing her eyes.<p>

Killian leaned back closing his eyes, listening to the soft breaths of his love. He could already feel the warmth returning to her body. Her lips were perfectly pink, not a pallid blue although her hands were cool. With his good hand he rubbed her shoulders softly.

She was worth more than all the treasure in the world.

"I love you Swan"

* * *

><p><strong>Short little story I wrote while taking a break from <span>Finding Happiness<span>, Hope you enjoyed it! Im glad Emma is warming up (pun-intended) to a relationship with Killian :)**


End file.
